


On the Clock

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, enjoy ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Pure smut. Enjoy!





	On the Clock

“Hurry up, you oaf!”

Lorcan half-ran as Elide tugged him by the wrist through the castle halls, turning sharply around the corners and smiling politely at the few maids they passed. She was eager to find them somewhere secluded- as was he.

Finally, Elide ground to a halt, Lorcan hot on her heels, stumbled to keep from running into her.

“Here?” He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

“We’ve only got three minutes.” Elide stood on her tiptoes, peering over Lorcan’s broad shoulders and into the corridor beyond. Seemingly satisfied that this side of the castle was deserted, she turned her shining eyes and wicked grin up at him. “Let’s make this fast.”

“Challenge accepted,” he growled, grabbing her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. She gasped as his hardness pressed against her, her hands immediately tangling in his unbound hair.

“I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked into that council gathering.” Elide’s breathing turned ragged as his mouth left hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. “I didn’t care who was there- I would’ve had you moaning my name in front of the queen herself.”

Elide’s nimble hands slid down the back of his tunic, and she raked her nails over his already-slick skin as she breathed, “One of us has to have some shred of modesty.”

“Screw modesty,” Lorcan said, rucking her skirts up around her waist and pinning her to the wall. “I want everyone to know who’s touch unravels you.” As he spoke, he slid a finger between her soaked folds. He grinned when Elide’s eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled back against the cool marble wall. Her mouth fell open as he slid one, two fingers inside her, curling them in the way he knew she loved.

“T-two minutes,” Elide gasped, and Lorcan abruptly removed his fingers.

“I guess I better not waste anymore time then, huh?”

Elide’s answering whimper spurred him into action, and he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and freed his aching length. He nudged her thighs further apart with his knee as he flicked the bead of moisture across the tip.

“Minute and a half…”

Damn this woman and her punctuality. If she’d been willing to give him a few extra minutes, he’d be able to draw this out for the both of them, but instead it would have to be hard and fast.

Which wasn’t a problem at all.

Lorcan guided himself into her before caging his arms around Elide. “Fuck, Elide.”

“Gods Lorcan,” she whispered in his ear as he gave a few slow, acclimating thrusts. “You fill me so well. I want every inch of you, Lor.”

He grunted to encourage her to continue and sped up his movements. Elide’s voice rose slightly to be heard over the sounds of their coupling, “I want to feel your cock twitch inside me as you fill me with your release- “

His love’s words were fueling the fire of his lust, and he would only last a few moments longer. “Elide-“ he pressed his forehead to hers as he fulfilled her wishes, his knees shaking as she coxed every last drop out of him.

“Yes-!” Her legs tightened around his waist and he gave a few more weak thrusts before she tumbled over the edge of ecstasy with him. Lorcan’s eyes flicked over her face as her brows knit together and her teeth sank into her lip; the picture of pure pleasure.

Elide sighed blissfully as Lorcan placed her back on her feet and slumped against the wall for support. His mind was still a jumbled mess, Elide’s dirty words echoing in his head, and their comingling scents wasn’t helping. Her cheeks were flushed from their activities and Lorcan pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her.

“What’s this for?” She quirked a brow.

“To wipe the sweat off your face and clean up,” he said simply. “No one will question me walking back to our chambers shirtless- I can just say I’ve been training- but if you walk into your meeting with the Lords looking and smelling like sex…” Lorcan grinned.  _He_ certainly wouldn’t mind the other males present picking up on the way his scent laced with hers, but he knew Elide would.

“In that case, thank you.” Once finished, she carefully wadded up the shirt and handed it back to him. “I trust that you’ll take care of that later?”

Lorcan nodded, watching his love as she started to walk away. “How’d I do for time?”

“Four minutes,” she called, holding up four fingers. “You’ll get your punishment for making me late later.” The dominance in her tone sent a tingle down his spine. That woman certainly knew all the right buttons to press.

“Looking forward to it!”


End file.
